Legends of Third Earth: Fallen Kingdom
by Ilikecookies21
Summary: Basically my take on the ThunderCats universe in a much serious and depressing way since the 2011 version tried to go for this. It was fun for kids, but extremely dark for adults like me. That's kind of what I wanted to go for here. (Contains graphic material that may not be suitable for children under at least 15. Contains violence, strong language, and suggestive themes.)


**This is a remake of my original story I posted yesterday that turned out horrible. I rewrote it to give it more depth and to make the cameos and appearances happen later in the story. Jaga doesn't come until later on, I don't know when. I decided to rate the story M because I'm going to include some very graphic and violent scenes that may disturb or offend people. (Obviously warning you of the scenes coming up ruin the shocks and surprises throughout so I'm just telling you now, the story does get very violent later on.) Romance pairings, something I'm not a big fan of, is probably going to be OC/OC, Official/Official, etc. So please enjoy. Feel free to review and give constructive criticism as you see needed. Hope you all like it. **

* * *

Favera lied dormant under the night sky as I sat on a soft patch of grass in the forest. I closed my eyes and began to mourn for the millions that died desperately trying to defend Min'tera, our only capital on Third Earth. Died trying to fight the so-called axis. The wind blew sorrowfully against my body bringing with it the chill of death. My crimson robe flourished along and my feet buried themselves in the nearly moist soil as I rested my chin on my knees. I began to weep; the silence was enough to drive a man insane. To break it, I brought my hands together and rested my forehead on them, praying for the peace of all the souls who were murdered like animals. Then, I began to talk to the ancients.

"Why did I have to survive; to live alone or to die? Is this my fate to live in silence and seclusion with only the breath of your wind to guide me with only your voice in the forests to speak to me through the ambience? I only ask because, the forests have become lonely. Not a single soul in sight to appreciate. Please ancients, give me a sign. I beg of you!'

Suddenly, I was interrupted by the sound of walking. I glanced over; two men were walking down the long road up to the city of Min'tera. Were they pillagers? I asked myself. I decided to follow them.

These men weren't like any other I've ever seen; their bodies had no hair with the exception of their scalps; one was brown and the other was blonde. They also wore green outfits in contrast to the red culture robes we wore. Occasionally they stopped to gander at the white and gold trees that populated the forests and the architecture of thin white towers that sparsely populated the roadside. I was sticking as close behind as I could. I stepped on a leaf and it cracked loudly. One of them looked over there shoulder for a brief second. After, he continued looking forward like nothing was there. Finally they arrived at the ruined, overgrown gate of Min'tera. They glanced up in awe commenting on its beauty. I growled lowly as I heard the man say that. I took out a blade and attempted to sneak up to one of them however, I stepped on a piece of broken glass. I grunted and swore as I sat attempting to remove it from my already bleeding foot and then the men stood over me holding their guns. I raised my hands and my expression became intimidated.

"Put away the knife, now." The blonde one commanded me. I sheathed the weapon in my back pocket of my robe and stood up. "Tell us your name lady."

"Que'lana," I growled. "Are you a band of vultures searching for a corpse long picked clean by the axis?

"We're humans investigating the damage." The brown-haired one said and they both put away their guns by a swift gesture. "If we were here to loot I'd think we'd have brought something more than a few pockets."

The blonde approached me and glanced down at my wound. He took out a bandage and quickly dressed it, "Shoes I guess are overrated for you?"

"Cultural thing," I said as he helped me up. "What else are you here for?"

"I think we've already found it." He said. "Reports said the lynxes went extinct during the raid, but so far, we've seen at least three of them walking around the woods. You're now the fourth."

"Lynxes?" I asked.

"Subspecies of cat, you match the exact description."

"Sommerfield," The brown-haired one said, "I think we ought to head back to the captain to report the aftermath."

"Good idea, we're heading out, thanks for your time."

They were about to walk away, but I stopped them. "Wait," I said. "Will you guys help me retrieve my stuff before you leave?" Obliging, they walked with me down the ruined streets.

The city was exactly as I remembered; the white architecture decorated with red and blue, the pearl streets that ran through the apartments lined against the path, and the gardens that now overgrown their permitted patches of grass. The streets were barren with no looter or even a survivor in sight. We reached my apartment that was thrashed by the axis; all my furniture was greasy and covered in gunpowder and the walls were nearly torn down. Behind an old desk, I kept a stash before I fled the city praying the axis never found it. I opened the cabinet it was stored in and inside was a knapsack of books.

"That's all you needed?" Sommerfield asked and I nodded glancing over my shoulder.

"Anything else you need here before we head out?" The brown-haired one asked.

Before I could answer, someone ran behind him. I glanced over his shoulder to find he disappeared before I could see him.

"Something the matter?" The brown-haired one asked looking behind him pulling out his gun.

"We're not alone here." I said nudging him aside to exit. The two followed close behind with their guns ready. I looked to my left then right and saw nothing. Was I imagining things already? Then, at the corner of my eye it appeared again and I jolted. "Did you two see that?"

"See what?" Sommerfield asked.

Bam! I had a blade to my throat as I was dragged to the ground! I gasped. He gripped me tightly below my waist binding my arms. I tried to fight back, but no avail.

"Let her go now!" Sommerfield screamed pointing his gun at him.

Suddenly, the man let up dropping the blade. "She's not with them?"

"She's not apart of the axis," Sommerfield said. "We're just escorting her through town to retrieve her stuff."

"Where did they go then?" The man asked.

"Finished cleaning up," The brown-haired man said, "They left the city about a week ago." He gestured Sommerfield to lower his weapon.

"Where are all the others?"

"Gone," He said lightly shrugging his shoulders. "Few survivors after the attack, but they're probably out of their fucking minds."

Sommerfield helped both of us up. "We can escort you out of here to safety, doubt the land's completely free of axis."

The man nodded and I surveyed him. He was a lynx like me; the red and gold fur all over his body, his faintly glowing yellow eyes, and his long slanted blade-like ears like mine.

Sommerfield gestured for us to move out as we left the ruined city. We were heading off to a human camp just along the border of Favera. They told me they were tending to the wounded and the sick along with the insane. Along the road there were sparse amounts of lynxes hunting for trinkets and food. Some were fatally wounded that were impossible to bring with us to the camp. Others were wandering aimlessly staring at the ground, hostile to anyone who approached. We arrived at the small camp that had a large amount of lynxes sitting around fires and lying on beds curled trying to warm themselves from the cold night. The humans were trying ever more to help them, but some couldn't be. One died right before my eyes as I walked in the camp. He was struggling to even breathe and the ancients ended his suffering with her swift kiss of death. I glanced at the ground barely able to take in the horrors.

Suddenly, the veins of my hands glowed with rage as my vision began to redden. My body shook as I fell to my knees. Every breath I took made it more and more difficult to breathe. I growled, my head throbbed and my heartbeat grew louder and louder. Someone yelped as they saw me and screamed for help. Someone grabbed me, placing a mask over my muzzle pumping. Sweet aromas began to fill my nostrils as I breathed in slowly as the humans commanded. I closed my eyes slowly lowering my head to the ground.

I woke up lying on a metal platform in the middle of a tent. I got to my feet drowsy after what happened. There was a tall, old man standing at the opening of the tent.

"You were going through a power withdrawal." He said. "Thought I'd give you a bit of a recharge while you were under."

I was withdrawn that quickly? I thought glancing down at my hands to see they were normal again. We lynxes were soul bound to power rifts built by ancient spirits. When the high priest, Jaga, founded us we bound ourselves to the ancients to make ourselves powerful. To keep our powers fully charged, we built a well in the middle of Min'tera. After the invasion, our powers were promptly cut off. We've become withdrawn and insane since.

"How did you find a way to connect to the Favera Rift from here?" I asked.

"We use the same power as you to fuel our technology. It's renewable and safe, but dangerous if not used properly." He replied. "Name's General Vance, by the way."

I nodded, "Wait," I suddenly thought, "Where's the other lynx that followed your squad back here?"

"Went through the same treatment, he's outside lying on the bed, staring up at the sky." He shook his head, "Poor bastards, been through so much."

I left the tent and walked over to the lynx's bed and knelt before him. His brow was furrowed as he turned an eye on me then looked back at the sky. "How are you holding up?" He asked.

"I'm fine," I said glancing up at the stars with him lying on the ground. "Just lost my sanity for a mere second."

"I'm glad I chose to recharge before I left the city." He said.

"I thought our power was cut off."

"Yeah, but you can store it and use it when you need it."

"Is that why you went back?" I asked. He nodded.

"I also needed some time to remember life as I've lived it before the invasion. The only questions I've had are why. Why us? Why now? Why ever?"

"Maybe the ancients have turned their gaze." I said.

"Possible, but we've been firm believers."

"Ancients didn't do this," Vance said approaching us. "Not even God. Only men. Men who want to control Third Earth and attempt to dethrone Observer."

"Observer?" I perked having heard that name before.

"Leader of the humans, dedicated to equality of the land. Axis wants him gone because they don't believe in sharing." Vance said.

"Why would they choose us?" I asked.

"You're kind's an easy target. No offense." I got up and stood before him. "At the time you lacked the technology to take down an army of that size with that big of advancements. You couldn't even lay a finger on the infantry since their armor is anti-magical; any hit would be absorbed and used. Unfortunately, that's how cowardly the axis is. They attack any target that appears easy to them and strike when they're not looking. They carry out swift and deadly invasions and wipe out an entire cat species. That's what almost happened to yours."

"Do you know where they might attack next?" I asked.

"Obviously Thundera, second easiest target of them all. The city itself is barely armed to the teeth with technology, and they aren't too happy about us occupying their town to aid in the defense. Which leads to my next question, would you be able to help?"

"Me?" I almost jumped at the thought of fighting in a war.

"Our kin's not the strongest in war I'm afraid," The lynx said. "We'd die within a minute of entering the battlefield.

"Exactly why your kin failed to defend Min'Tera." Vance said turning his gaze back to me. "Your magic could be useful."

"For what?" I asked.

"Your kind's good at healing a wounded soldier. Maybe you could be the field medic making the rounds. Lending a hand." He smiled.

"I don't know." I said my ears drooping.

"Think about this," His voice went soft. "This could be a moment to avenge the innocent lynxes that died trying to defend who you loved. It would also impact your race's mark on this world as magic users."

The choice was difficult. After a few moments I finally came to a consensus. "Alright." I said.

He called for extraction and after an hour, the helicopter finally came. I loaded up with Vance and we flew off. As we left, I saw the ruins of the city, knowing I'd never see it again. Ever.


End file.
